The Oranges
by Lauren-017
Summary: "David" - Hugh Laurie y "Nina" - Leighton Meester viven un tórrido romance marcado por la diferencia de edad.
1. Love at first sight

**Disclaimer: **El argumento de la historia y los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, han sido creados por Julian Farino (director de la película) al igual que el ship de Nina y David, pero yo voy a emplear mi imaginación para conducir la historia como a mí me gustaría que tuviera lugar.

**Pairing: **"David" (Hugh Laurie) y "Nina" (Leighton Meester) viven un tórrido romance marcado por la diferencia de edad.

**Dedicatoria: **Para todas aquellas personas que no pueden esperar a ver el próximo estreno de Hugh Laurie, 'The Oranges', que ya tiene fecha estreno (5 de Octubre). Aquí tenéis el trailer: watch?v=lEBknhHTe_I

**Notas: **La categoría en la que aparece esta historia es errónea, ya que no ha sido creada, para que la aprueben hay que mandar un correo electrónico con una serie de datos, quien quiera ayudar a crear la categoría que me avise, no se tarda nada. Mientras tanto publicaré aquí, espero que a nadie le moleste. Nada más, disfrutad de la lectura.

**(…)**

La última vez que David vio a Nina esta tenía quince años y estaba en plena adolescencia. Ahora tenía delante una mujer de veinticinco años, una preciosa mujer. Su cabello castaño y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros y con la luz del sol se iluminaban algunos rulos. Sus ojos color miel le miraban con curiosidad, y su carita redonda le hacía parecer angelical, aunque su comportamiento decía a gritos todo lo contrario.

De un momento a otro Nina se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de David y le besó a ambos lados de la cara. Él en ese instante sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba confundido por su actitud. Terry, el padre de Nina, reprendió la actitud de la joven y esta mostrando una sonrisa se alejó de David divertida por su estado de confusión.

- Lo siento, en Europa se suele saludar de este modo.

David asintió intentando comprenderla.

- Las costumbres europeas son demasiado liberales, nosotros somos más formales.

Nina rodó los ojos al escuchar este comentario por parte de su padre.

- David, estaba pensando en organizar una cena, sería una reunión familiar junto a vosotros. Quiero aprovechar que mi hija está aquí para recordar viejos tiempos.

- Me parece genial.- sonrió.- se lo diré a Paige.

Con esto último se despidieron, no sin que antes Nina le mostrara una gran sonrisa. David apreció este último gesto, sus hoyuelos se marcaban fuertemente en las mejillas rosadas de la joven, haciéndola tener unas preciosas facciones. Sonrió inconscientemente.


	2. The Ostroff's

Terry y Cathy son un matrimonio conservador, con fuertes convicciones religiosas, ambos se conocieron en una fiesta navideña organizada por la universidad años atrás, y desde entonces son inseparables. Cathy trabaja como contable en una de las multinacionales más importantes de Estados Unidos, mientras que Terry es un abogado de gran prestigio. Gracias a esto pueden llevar una vida cómoda llena de lujos. Cuatro años después de su casamiento sintieron que sus vidas estaban vacías, fue entonces cuando decidieron encargar un bebé. Un año después nació la pequeña Nina.

Con el nuevo miembro de la familia decidieron instalarse en New Rochelle, una ciudad perteneciente al condado de Westchester. Pronto lograron adaptarse y encariñarse a este lugar que tan solo está a un par de kilómetros de New York City. Terry se empeñó durante meses en encontrar uno de los mejores barrios residenciales del condado para edificar su vivienda, hasta que al fin lo logró.

Cada uno de los miembros de esta familia explota sus capacidades al máximo para llegar a lo más alto, sin topar con lo más frustrante, el fracaso. Cathy no solo lucha por destacar en su trabajo, también busca ser la mejor madre y esposa. Su desafiante mirada y personalidad no deja impasible a nadie que se cruza en su camino, ni siquiera a su familia. Por otro lado está Terry, su marido. Es un hombre mucho más templado, pero aun así no deja de ser ambicioso en todos los aspectos de su vida. Este nivel de exigencia también ha llegado a Nina. Desde muy pequeña aprendió a ser una chica independiente, y supo que debido al trabajo de sus padres no podía buscar su atención constantemente. Con tan solo quince años tomó la decisión de marcharse a un colegio interno a Europa, sus padres en ningún momento pusieron impedimento en dejarla marchar.


	3. The Wallings

David y Paige, a diferencia de sus vecinos, son un matrimonio menos conservador. Católicos, aunque no practicantes, al menos en el caso de David. Ambos se conocían desde niños, David era el mejor amigo del hermano de Paige, y lo que empezó como un tonteo en el último curso de instituto, terminó en una relación. El juego que ambos habían iniciado se complicó demasiado cuando ella se quedó embarazada. David tuvo que rechazar la beca que le ofrecieron en el conservatorio para estudiar piano y en su lugar convertirse en profesor de música para dar clases en un colegio. Paige no tuvo esa suerte, el convertirse en madre la había absorbido totalmente y no alcanzó a estudiar en la universidad. El padre de Paige siempre les apoyó económicamente y les compró una casa en uno de los mejores barrios residenciales de New Rochelle, fue allí donde conocieron a sus vecinos, los Ostroffs y desde entonces son inseparables.

Toby, es el hijo mayor del matrimonio, tiene veinticinco años al igual que Nina y acaba de terminar su etapa universitaria. Vanessa, es la más pequeña de la familia, tiene veinte años y se está tomando un año sabático, no tiene claro su futuro. Tiene muy buena relación con David, su padre, ya que ambos comparten las mismas aficiones, mientras que con su madre se pasa todo el día discutiendo. Siempre que hay problemas entre ellas se refugia en su padre, quizás porque lo ve más flexible. Esto ha terminado por deteriorar en parte el matrimonio.


	4. Chapter 4

Salió por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín de su casa y sacó un cigarrillo, buscó en cada uno de sus bolsillos un mechero pero no lo encontró. Oyó un crujido en la parte donde se encontraban los matorrales, enseguida se dejó ver Nina.

La chica se acercó lentamente hasta él y prendió el mechero, encendiendo ella misma el cigarrillo que David sostenía entre sus labios.

- Gracias.- le sonrió.

- ¿Huyes de tu esposa?

- Evitar suena mejor.

Ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban.

- ¿Tu padre sabe que fumas?

- No fumo.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Sostienes un cigarrillo en la mano derecha.

- No soy adicta al tabaco, ni siquiera tengo un paquete. Lo hago muy de vez en cuando, es una costumbre. Los cojo del despacho de mi padre.

- Es una mala costumbre.

- No me juzgues, tú también fumas.

- Touché.

Se sonrieron.

- ¿De quién huyes tú? – preguntó David curioso.

- De mi padre.- tiró la ceniza al césped con un golpe sutil de dedos.- Ahora que he terminado la carrera quiere que me traslade aquí.

- Y tú no quieres…

- No es que no me guste estar aquí, con mis padres, pero nosotros no tenemos una relación tan estrecha.- hizo una pausa.- Como tú con tu familia. Se me hace raro aparentar algo que no somos. Y les quiero, mucho, pero el tiempo perdido no se puede recuperar así como así.

- Te entiendo.

- ¿Sí? – le miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Pensé que soltarías el típico discurso: "Tus padres te quieren, ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para ti. Cuando seas madre lo entenderás…"

- ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?

- No.

- Pues entonces no te quejes.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Puedo contarte el otro motivo por el que huyo?

- Por supuesto.

- Dan, mi ex novio, no para de llamarme a todas horas. Los hombres podéis ser verdaderamente insistentes.- rodó los ojos.- Yo para fastidiarle, atiendo la llamada y cuando está a punto de decir algo le cuelgo. Pensé que al perder dinero dejaría de llamarme, pero no ha sido así.

David sonrió.

- No te rías, es un pesado.

. Está enamorado.

- Ni siquiera sabe que es eso, es un inmaduro. Es el típico chulo que toca en una banda de cuarta donde él es el líder. Me pone histérica.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué saliste con él?

- Porque estaba bueno y podía comer gratis en la pizzería donde trabajaba, está bastante claro.- su cigarrillo se consumió y lo tiró al césped mientras lo pisaba.

- Vaya, superficial hasta la médula.- dio una última calada.

- Soy joven, no estoy preparada para enamorarme.- le miró a los ojos.

- Nunca se está preparado para eso, simplemente ocurre.

Nina sonrió.

- Debo irme, ¿Te veré mañana en la cena que organizaron mis padres?

- Allí me tendrás.

Nina sonrió una vez más y desapareció entre los matorrales. David la observó escabullirse con una sonrisa, tiró el cigarrillo al césped y entró de nuevo a su casa.


	5. Chapter 5

A las 7:30 de la tarde, David, Paige, Toby y Vanessa estaban frente a la casa de sus vecinos, esperando ser recibidos. Padre e hijo vestían una camisa azul marino, la de David algo más oscura además de un pantalón de pinza beige. Paige vestía un sencillo vestido anaranjado y Vanessa una camiseta de tirantes y unos vaqueros cortos, no se había molestado en arreglarse, además masticaba un chicle haciendo bastante ruido, lo que terminó sacando de sus casillas a su madre que enseguida se dirigió a ella y le obligó a escupirlo en su mano.

Cathy abrió la puerta después de unos segundos de espera, vestía un elegante vestido negro y tenía un recogido en el pelo. Sonrió a sus vecinos mientras les saludaba y les invitaba a entrar. Tomó a Toby del hombro nada más entrar.

- Estás muy guapo.- le arregló el cuello de la camisa.- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Nina a su habitación? Se alegrará de verte.- le guiñó un ojo.

Toby no se lo pensó dos veces, subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a su habitación. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de llamar a la puerta, enseguida apareció Nina con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Toby! – se echó sobre su cuerpo y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Toby reía divertido mientras giraba sobre sí mismo con ella en brazos.

- Estás muy bueno.- revolvió algunos de los rulos de su cabello mientras volvía a poner los pies en el suelo.

Toby algo sonrojado le sonrió mientras intentaba asentar sus rulos con su mano sin mucho éxito.

- Te he echado de menos, ¿Sabes? – le miró.- Recordé muchas veces aquella conversación que tuvimos antes de marcharme a Europa, en la que prometimos no distanciarnos demasiado y vernos al menos una vez al año.

- Y finalmente no nos hemos visto en diez años y solo hemos hablado por teléfono para desearnos un feliz comienzo de año.

Nina bajó la mirada.

- La culpa es mía, cuando tomé la decisión de irme a Europa a estudiar hace diez años, olvidé muchas de las cosas que dejaría atrás. Solo pensé en que dejaría de estar sola por casa y que aprendería a ser más independiente.

- Lo importante es que tenemos todo un mes de Agosto por delante para recuperar el tiempo perdido, probablemente el último verano que pasemos juntos.

- Sí.- le abrazó.

- Me alegro que estés de vuelta.- besó su cabeza.

- Yo también.- se acurrucó en su pecho.

Minutos después ambos bajaron sonriendo, Toby fue dirección al jardín, donde estaban Terry y su padre con una botella de vino. Nina tomó asiento en el banco del porche y observó como su padre intentaba descorchar la botella sin mucho éxito, David se ofreció en su lugar y enseguida se deshizo del tapón si apenas esfuerzo, sonrió inconscientemente mientras estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Vanessa observó a Nina pegada al cristal que separaba el jardín del salón.

La velada fue de lo más divertida, a Terry se le fue un poco la mano con el vino y terminó contando anécdotas de su pasado que no le dejaban bien parado. Cathy algo avergonzada había apartado la botella de vino aunque también reía divertida por las ocurrencias de su marido.

- Por los Wallings y los Ostroffs, que nuestras familias se mantengan unidas por siempre.- Terry alzó su copa.

Finalmente todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron, Nina y David sonrieron con complicidad.

Aprovechando que su padre le mostraba su colección de coches antiguos en miniatura a Toby y Vanessa; y que su madre y Cathy mantenían una conversación en la cocina, se dirigió a David por primera vez en la noche.

- Ven.- le tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

Le obligó a sentarse en la cama mientras ella buscaba algo en el armario.

- Tengo algo tuyo.- le mostró un polo azul marino de manga larga.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – la miró divertido.

- Hace años que lo tengo en mi armario, me lo regalaste.

Le miró confundido.

Toby y yo estuvimos jugando en tu jardín toda la tarde, ni la lluvia pudo detenernos. Cuando volvimos a casa sabías que mi padre se enfadaría si me veía empapada, así que me secaste el cabello y me diste tu polo para cambiarme. Al día siguiente fui a devolvértelo, pero me preguntaste si volvería a salir a la calle cuando llovía, yo respondí que sí decidida y tú me dijiste que podría quedármelo para cambiarme siempre que la lluvia me dejase empapada.

David escuchó con una sonrisa las palabras de Nina, lo recordaba a la perfección.

- Quiero devolvértelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es tuyo, yo era una niña cuando me lo diste, una niña caprichosa…

Sonrió al escucharla nuevamente,_ ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser una niña caprichosa?_

- ¿Volverás a salir un día lluvioso?

- Supongo que sí.

- Y conociéndote acabarás empapada, así que puedes quedártelo, no me importa. Fue un regalo y no ha dejado de serlo por mucho que fueses una niña.

- Gracias.- se acercó a él peligrosamente y besó su mejilla.- Eres un cielo.

Salió de la habitación divertida dejando a David confundido, como el primer día.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo había pasado muy rápido, David salía de casa cuando escuchó a Nina gritar, sí, era ella, echó a correr hacia su casa, la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y el interior estaba oscuro. Subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y allí encontró a Nina forcejeando con un chico. David no se lo pensó dos veces, tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó contra la pared, este respondió dándole un codazo en la frente, acto seguido alisó la camisa con sus manos y miró a Nina con cara de pocos amigos mientras salía del cuarto.

- ¿Estás bien? – pronunció David segundos después mientras miraba a Nina.

Ella asintió en silencio.

- Estás sangrando.- se atrevió a pronunciar mientras señalaba su ceja.- Ven.- le tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras lo conducía al cuarto de baño.

David se sentó sobre el inodoro mientras Nina buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar la herida.

- Quédate quieto.- presionó el algodón sobre la ceja.

- ¿Quién era?

- El pizzero de media neurona que me tiré en su día.

- ¿Tu ex?

- Dan, si no te importa.

- ¿Te hizo daño? – apretó la mandíbula.

Nina observó como David algo despeinado se tensaba mientras le hacía esa pregunta, le pareció adorable.

- No, claro que no, tampoco se lo habría permitido.- sonrió.- Se molestó porque le dije que ya no había nada entre nosotros.

- ¿Él no lo sabía?

- Le di a entender antes de irme de Europa que ya no quería salir con él, pero pareció no entenderlo, es un poco corto.

- ¿Por qué forcejeasteis?

- Como vi que seguía insistiéndome para que volviésemos le dije que salía con alguien.- bajo la mirada.- Y que ese alguien eres tú.- clavó su mirada en la de él.

David se sonrojó ligeramente mientras la miraba.

Nina acarició el cabello de David inconscientemente mientras este pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la palma de su mano, provocándole cosquillas.

Nina tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Nina…

- Shh.- puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Se besaron lentamente, capturando los labios con suavidad y soltándolos al instante para volver a repetir la misma acción una y otra vez, ella parecía cómoda ante tal situación, y así lo demostró, se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos e intensificaba el beso. Poco a poco el deseo empezó a recorrer sus cuerpos, y ambos desearon dar un paso más. Ella hizo presión sobre su miembro y una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo, a partir de ahí los movimientos eran rápidos, ella se deshizo de su cinturón con habilidad y a continuación bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, pero justo cuando él empezó a quitarle la blusa su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era su esposa.

- ¿Paige?

Nina se incorporó.

- David, ¿estás bien? Pensé que ibas a tirar la basura, y como tardabas tanto me preocupé, la cena está lista.

- Oh, sí, estoy bien.- tartamudeó.- Salí a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, enseguida voy.- colgó el teléfono mientras subía la cremallera de sus pantalones y se abrochaba el cinturón.

David caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, se detuvo.

- Buenas noches, David.- pronunció Nina.

Él le dio la espalda, no se atrevió a mirarla.

- Buenas noches.- salió de la casa sin mirar atrás, aquello era una locura, tenía veinte años menos que él y era la hija de su mejor amigo. No podía salir bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro entre Nina y David, desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver. Durante el mes de Agosto Nina salió un par de veces con Toby, fueron a fiestas y eventos de amigos conocidos, en una de esas fiestas donde bebieron más de la cuenta Toby le había terminado tirando los trastos de manera descarada pero ella fingió no darse cuenta, a pesar de la evidencia. No quería nada con él, en realidad no quería nada con nadie que no fuera él.

Septiembre llegaba a su fin cuando Nina encontró trabajo en una biblioteca, la contrataron para un par de meses. Quería ahorrar dinero para empezar de cero mientras esperaba una buena oferta de trabajo en una empresa. Sus padres le ofrecieron ayuda, pero una vez más ella se negó, no quería que la respaldasen económicamente. Quería salir adelante ella misma, sin ayuda.

Llovía, iba cargada de libros y no conseguía parar a ningún taxi.

David volvía a casa después de dar clases de música, por la mañana impartía clases en un instituto y por la tarde daba clases particulares de guitarra y piano. Conducía pensativo cuando de pronto pareció reconocer a la chica que saltaba y agitaba la mano casi en la carretera intentando detener a algún taxi, aunque más bien parecía ahuyentarlos.

- ¡Nina! – bajó la ventanilla.- ¡Sube!

Nina no se lo pensó dos veces, bajó un peldaño y se coló en su coche, luego se puso el cinturón y finalmente miró a David.

- Gracias.- sonrió.

Hicieron parte del camino en silencio, mirándose disimuladamente hasta que se detuvieron en un semáforo, entonces David decidió romper el silencio.

- Lo que pasó aquella noche fue un error…

- David, está bien, no fue nada…

David asintió en silenció y fijó la vista en la carretera.

Mientras viajaban Nina recibió una llamada de Toby, la invitaba a ir al cine esa misma noche, ella inventó una excusa para no ir y él quedó conforme. Mientras hablaba con él observaba como David fruncía el ceño, sonrió. _¿Estaba celoso?_

- No estoy saliendo con Toby, bueno, en realidad sí. Vamos a fiestas, al cine, quedamos para cenar de vez en cuando pero nada más, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Ni tengo intención de que ocurra.- clavó su mirada en él.

- Nina, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

- Pero yo sí quiero dártelas, para que no haya malentendidos. Mi madre se ha empeñado en que salga con él, en que tengamos una relación, pero ella no sabe que en realidad no puedo dejar de pensar en el padre desde hace tiempo, no en el hijo.

David miró a Nina desconcertado y frenó el coche.

Nina tomó aire y le miró.

- No soy una niña aunque pienses lo contrario, y aunque mi comportamiento diga a veces lo contrario. Conozco mis sentimientos por ti, créeme, no es un capricho.

- Esto no puede salir bien.- se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró.

- Eso no lo sabremos nunca si no lo intentamos.

David fue quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez, se abalanzó contra ella y la besó en los labios con intensidad mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ella desabrochó su cinturón para poder acercarse más a él e intensificar el beso. Cuando ambos quedaron sin aire rompieron el contacto de sus labios y se miraron, David tenía los labios húmedos y la boca entreabierta, observó a Nina que tenía los labios algo hinchados debido a la intensidad del beso.


	8. Chapter 8

- Si vamos a dar el paso que sea por todo lo alto.- dijo David.

Nina sonrió y lo miró mordiéndose el labio, David la atrajo hacia él y pasó la mano sobre su hombro mientras con la otra conducía hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a un motel que parecía discreto, estaba oculto tras la carretera.

Una vez en la habitación David se deshizo de su cazadora, al igual que Nina. Él no paraba de dar vueltas, estaba algo nervioso, ella decidió llevar la iniciativa.

Lo empujó sobre la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él mientras le besaba y desabrochaba su cinturón, David la detuvo apretando su mano. Nina lo miró confundida pero sonrió al ver que él se inclinaba y comenzaba a besar su cuello muy despacio, echó la cabeza hacia tras y él continuó el recorrido con sus labios, se deshizo de su camiseta y se perdió en sus pechos. Nina mientras tanto acariciaba su cabello y suspiraba mientras se apretaba más contra su miembro, sentía que perdería el control si David no la penetraba ya, ese hombre conseguía hacerle enloquecer con tan solo un roce de manos. Sin mediar palabra Nina lo tumbó en la cama de nuevo y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras ella se deshacía de los suyos y quedaba en ropa interior, acarició el bulto que tenía frente a ella y lo liberó llevándoselo a la boca. David la miró con desconcierto pero no puso oposición alguna, enseguida volvió a tumbarse y a disfrutar de las caricias que Nina le proporcionaba con su boca, sentía que iba a morir de placer. A Nina le encantaba tenerlo bajo su dominio en ese instante y oír como pronunciaba su nombre con voz ronca, de un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre él y tomó su miembro entre sus manos mientras bajaba sus bragas y lo hundía entre sus piernas. David palmeó la mesilla en busca de un preservativo, pero Nina se dirigió a su oído.

- Tranquilo, tomo la píldora.

David le mostró una media sonrisa seductora que terminó por enloquecer a Nina, la cual comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo a un ritmo frenético mientras jadeaba sin ningún pudor. David no cerró los ojos en ningún momento, le encantaba verla disfrutar y le excitaba como nadie antes lo había hecho. Cuando oyó como pronunciaba su nombre fuertemente salió de ella y la puso de rodillas y de espaldas a él y sin mayor aviso, la penetró en esa postura. Nina gritó ante tal intromisión, fascinada y dolorida al mismo tiempo, pero sin dejar de mover sus caderas. Por su parte David acariciaba su espalda y mordisqueaba su oreja haciéndola perder el control más todavía. Poco a poco sintió que no podía resistir más, fue entonces cuando Nina volvió situarse sobre él y a susurrarle al oído que se viniese dentro de ella, y así lo hizo. Nina cayó sobre el pecho de David, ambos respiraban agitados mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos permanecían pegados.

- Te quiero.- pronunció Nina.

David no dijo nada, simplemente besó su cabeza y sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

- ¿Me llevas a algún lado? – comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja.

- No puedo, tengo trabajo.- le sonrió mientras se alejaba de ella.

Observó cómo se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía la ofendida.

- Hace una semana que no nos vemos a solas, ya me entiendes, ¿Es que no te apetece?

- Mucho, de verdad.- la miró a los ojos.- pero tengo toda la mañana y tardes ocupadas, tú también trabajas hasta tarde.

- ¿Por qué no quedamos por la noche? – acarició su pecho por encima de la camisa.

- Imposible.

- ¿Es Paige, verdad? – le miró a los ojos dolida.

David miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Tienes relaciones con ella?

- No, de hecho hace meses que no tenemos un acercamiento íntimo. Las cosas no van bien, en realidad nunca han ido bien.- apretó el volante.

- Entonces sepárate, así te haces daño, os hacéis daño los dos.

Se acomodó en el respaldo del coché y miró al frente algo distraído, aquella persona veinticinco años menor que él le estaba dando solución a sus problemas, aquello que él no quería admitir, dar el paso a separarse era lo mejor.

- Vanessa ya es mayor, lo superará. Y Toby apenas para en casa, lo entenderá.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Nina decidió dejarlo solo, debía pensar.

- No soy nadie para decirte todo esto y no quiero influirte, quiero que hagas lo que sientas. Me gustaría verte feliz, realmente te lo mereces.- sonrió y besó su mejilla, después bajó del coche.

- Hey.- la tomó de la mano justo cuando iba a abandonar el coche.- Te quiero.

Nina sonrió y le besó con intensidad.

- Yo más, y lo sabes.- le guiñó un ojo.

Cerró la puerta del coche y le tiró un beso desde fuera, él mostró esa media sonrisa seductora que le volvía loca.


End file.
